Senichi Enari
or , is of the S.P.D. and Dekarangers. Character History Dekaranger Born in a poor family as one of seven siblings, he is the brains of the team with a remarkable ability to think things through. Oddly, he does his best thinking when he's upside down, calling this pose the "Thinking Pose." He has a fear of dark, enclosed spaces that was caused by an incident of falling into a well when he was younger. He was rescued by a policeman, who inspired him to work for the police department. Sen-chan usually maintains a calm, eccentric composure, but he is said to be pretty scary when he is angered. He mentions that he used to be a 'combi' with Gyoku Rou as did Jasmine and Hoji Tomasu and that they both used to argue with each other. But he forgot at first who Sen-chan was which hurt his feelings quite a bit (although he admitted he was just joking and still remembers him quite well) which lead to Gyoku being punished by Umeko. Has a bit of a crush on Umeko, but never shows it outright. His number is 3. Magiranger vs. Dekaranger He and Umeko are now a couple, however he forgot about their date and she put him in a headlock. Gokaiger Legend War A few years later, Sen-chan fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Sen-chan is one of several rangers (portrayed by a stand-in) who could be seen in the background when the Goseigers awoke after sacrificing their powers. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack Empire was defeated by the Gokaigers, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their orginal owners. Sen'ichi and his teammates have their powers again. Super Hero Taisen , Hurricanegers, Boukengers, and Magirangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Sen, alongside his team (DekaBreak, DekaMaster, and DekaSwan were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is seen in the background fighting a Chap and Gecko Imagin. Super Hero Taisen Z The five Dekarangers are seen alongside the Flashmen, standing behind Space Sheriff Gavan Type G and Kamen Riders Fourze, Meteor, Decade and Super-1 as the three forces of super heroes confront Space Shocker. After was destroyed, the Dekarangers appeared on a cliff alongside all the other past heroes to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave. 10 Years After to be added Zyuohger vs. Ninninger DekaGreen appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Kyuranger Alerted to an illegal landing on Earth, Sen and Umeko arrested three individuals without visas who were assumed to be Alienizers: Shou Ronpo, Hammy and the Anubian-esqe Garu. Taking them into custody at Neo DekaBase, the situation was cleared up when Doggie Kruger arrived. DekaGreen worked with his teammates in DekaWing Robo, transforming into the DekaWing Cannon wielded by Kyutama Gattai RyuTeiOh, to keep open the wormhole which would allow the Kyurangers to return to their own space. Seeing the Kyurangers off, Sen and Umeko were reminded by Doggie to collect their visas to travel to the planet Waiha, where they were to be married. Gavan vs. Dekaranger Kyuranger vs. Space Squad The Dekarangers continue as members of Space Squad. Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Sen-chan's appearances in the "Versus Series", Dekaranger vs. Abaranger and Magiranger vs. Dekaranger, are featured in the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, hosted by the heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Agri (Gosei Black) also dresses as Sen-chan in the Dekaranger/Magiranger cosplay. After seeing him in both Dekaranger movies, Hyde (Gosei Blue) feels suspicion of Sen-chan and his similarity towards his former Seaick partner Magis (Gosei Green) (both were played by actor Yousuke Itou). Akibaranger DekaGreen appears as part of the five-man Dekaranger team alongside the other two Inordinate Sentai, Dekaranger and Jetman, in Season Two's alternate take on the events of the first season. The three official Sentai come to aid the Akibarangers in the final battle with the Stema Otsu Corporation. Kozukozu Mita cosplays as Sen in the fourth episode of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Season Tsuu. The Dekarangers, with DekaBreak this time, later appeared with the now five official Sentai, transforming into their Ludicrous Power which combined with the others to form the Ludicrous Cannon Bazooka, which the Akibarangers used to destroy Kameari Alpaca. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Sen'ichi Enari/DekaGreen: to be added :Sen'ichi Enari/DekaGreen SWAT: to be added DekaGreen SWAT (Dice-O)..jpg|DekaGreen SWAT as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Super Sentai Battle Base DekaGreen is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are avaliable in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base, with his SWAT Mode being avaliable as well. Super Sentai Legend Wars DekaGreen appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Dekaranger as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars. DekaGreen - SWAT Mode= S.P.D. Machine *Patrol Wing: Patrol Wing 3 Arsenal *SP License *D-Blaster **D-Knuckle **D-Rod *DekaGreen SWAT Mode **D-Revolver Appearances: Dekaranger Episodes 33, Magiranger vs. Dekaranger, Super Hero Taisen, Gavan vs. Dekaranger }} Ranger Key The is Sen'ichi Enari's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The DekaGreen Ranger Key was mainly used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who used it to fight as DekaGreen. *When the Gokaigers became the Dekarangers while fighting Action Commander Bongan. *When the Gokaigers (bar Joe) became the Dekarangers while fighting Action Commander Zodomas' Zugormin. *When the Gokaigers became the Dekarangers in their fight with Alienizer Buramudo. *When the Gokaigers became the Dekarangers while fighting Agent Abrella's Mechanoid army, acting as a diversion as Marvelous (Red Hawk) made his way to Los Dark's ghost ship. *Alongside Ahim (DekaPink) and Gai (DekaBreak) while fighting against Zangyack. *When the Gokaigers became the Dekarangers in their fight with Barbaric Officer Chirakashizky. *Don became DekaGreen SWAT Mode in a Super Rangers Gokai Change in the final battle with Ackdos Gill. The Dekaranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. Splitting up, the puppet DekaGreen was defeated as part of a group of surviving Green and Black warrior keys by Gokai Green and Super Gosei Black. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Sen received his key and became DekaGreen once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Sen'ichi "Sen-chan" Enari is portrayed by . Ito later played Magis (Gosei Green), Hyde's partner, in Tensou Sentai Goseiger, though Magis only appeared in flashbacks and was not a member of the main cast. As a child, Sen is portrayed by . As DekaGreen, his suit actor was . *In the Legend War depicted in episode 1 of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, DekaGreen was portrayed by an unidentified suit actor. *In , DekaGreen was portrayed by an unidentified suit actor. *In , DekaGreen was voiced by and portrayed by an unidentified suit actor. http://ameblo.jp/t-pro-studio/entry-11537578960.html Dub names In the Korean dub of Dekaranger entitled Power Rangers S.P.D., which aired in South Korea, Sen-chan is renamed Shin, while his Ranger designation is S.P. Green. Notes *Sen's family name is derived from who, different from his partners' names, is a fictional character, not a real-life writer, though the character also happens to be a writer. *Sen's actor Yousuke Itou also voices Bridge Carson/S.P.D Green Ranger in the Japanese dub of Power Rangers S.P.D. as well as playing Magis (Gosei Green) in Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Who was also ironically a Sentai Green. Appearances * Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger **''Episode. 01: Fireball Newcomer'' **''Episode. 02: Robo Impact'' **''Episode. 03: Perfect Blue'' **''Episode. 04: Cyber Dive'' **''Episode. 05: Buddy Murphy'' **''Episode. 06: Green Mystery'' **''Episode. 07: Silent Telepathy'' **''Episode. 08: Rainbow Vision'' **''Episode. 09: Stakeout Trouble'' **''Episode. 10: Trust Me'' **''Episode. 11: Pride Sniper'' **''Episode. 12: Babysitter Syndrome'' **''Episode. 13: High Noon Dogfight'' **''Episode. 14: Please, Boss'' **''Episode. 15: Android Girl'' **''Episode. 16: Giant Destroyer'' **''Episode. 17: Twin Cam Angel'' **''Episode. 18: Samurai Go West'' **''Episode. 19: Fake Blue'' **''Episode. 20: Running Hero'' **''Episode. 21: Mad Brothers'' **''Episode. 22: Full Throttle Elite'' **''Episode. 23: Brave Emotion'' **''Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger the Movie: Full Blast Action'' **''Episode. 24: Cutie Negotiator'' **''Episode. 25: Witness Grandma'' **''Episode. 26: Cool Passion'' **''Episode. 27: Funky Prisoner'' **''Episode. 28: Alienizer Returns'' **''Episode. 29: Mirror Revenger'' **''Episode. 30: Gal Hazard'' **''Episode. 31: Princess Training'' **''Episode. 32: Discipline March'' **''Episode. 33: SWAT Mode On'' **''Episode. 34: Celeb Game'' **''Episode. 35: Unsolved Case'' **''Episode. 36: Mother Universe'' **''Episode. 37: Hard Boiled License'' **''Episode. 38: Cycling Bomb'' **''Episode. 39: Requiem World'' **''Episode. 40: Gold Badge Education'' **''Episode. 41: Trick Room'' **''Episode. 42: Skull Talking'' **''Episode. 43: Meteor Catastrophe'' **''Episode. 44: Mortal Campaign'' **''Episode. 45: Accidental Present'' **''Episode. 46: Propose Panic'' **''Episode. 47: Wild Heart, Cool Brain'' **''Episode. 48: Fireball Succession'' **''Episode. 49: Devil's DekaBase'' **''Episode. 50: Forever Dekaranger'' * Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger vs. Abaranger * Mahou Sentai Magiranger vs. Dekaranger * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z * Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger: 10 YEARS AFTER * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Space.18: Emergency Dispatch! Space Hero! * Space Squad **''Girls in Trouble: Space Squad Episode Zero'' **''Uchuu Keiji Gavan vs. Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger'' * Hero Mama League Strategy 1: Solved in no time! The Path to Glittering Hero Mama * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger vs. Space Squad }} See Also *J.J. Oliver References External links *DekaGreen at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **DekaGreen SWAT at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *DekaGreen at the Dice-O Wiki **DekaGreen SWAT at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Green Category:Dekarangers Category:Space Police Category:Super Rangers Category:Imaginary Legend Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai 3 Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Space Squad Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle Category:Characters portrayed by Yasuhiro Takeuchi